Waywalker (3.5e Prestige Class)
Waywalker Nonemu is a figure in the history of *Insert your Campaign World here* whose nature and true identity are shrouded in mystery and legend. He spoke for days with one of the first Emperors, and his words are recorded in the Way of Enlightenment, a text that guides kings and warlords as well as monks. Waywalkers are dedicated to following Nonemu's teachings, both to further their own quest for enlightenment and to continue the crusade against unending evil. Becoming a Waywalker Waywalkers must advance in a few levels of monk before learning the unique skills and supernatural abilities of the Way. Walkers of the Way come from a variety of backgrounds, however, and many are retired warriors who multiclass as monks and then adopt the Waywalker prestige class. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Waywalker. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The waywalker gains no additional weapon or armor proficiency. : A waywalker's waywalker levels stack with his monk levels when determining his AC bonus from Armored in Life. (Su): Once per day, a waywalker can raise one ability score by 1d4+1 points for a duration of 1 hour per waywalker level. If he choses to raise his constitution score, he gains increased hit points as bonus hit points that disappear when this ability's effect ends. If all the bonus hit points are used up when this ability ends, he does not lose any hit points from his total. : At 1st level, and every two levels thereafter, the waywalker receives a bonus feat. This feat may be any combat feat, but the waywalker still needs to have the appropriate prerequisites. (Sp): A waywalker of 2nd level or higher can use detect evil as a spell-like ability, at will. (Su): As a tome paladin. (Sp): Once per waywalker level per day, a waywalker of at least 2nd level can use detect magic as if cast by a sorcerer of the waywalker's level. ' (Ex):' A waywalker of at least 3rd level is immune to stunning, ''sleep spells and effects, and slow spells and effects. (Sp): At 4th level, a waywalker can cause his entire body to become suffused with a heatless fire that sheds light as the light spell, as if cast by a sorcerer of the monk's level. The waywalker can use this ability once per hit die per day. (Sp): Once per level per day, a waywalker of 5th level or higher can use protection from energy (fire and cold only) as a sorcerer of the waywalkder's character level. (Su): Constantly getting interrupted can be annoying. At 6th level, the waywalker gains a gaze attack, which he can use once per waywalker level per day, and targets one creature within 30 feet. When the waywalker's chosen target meets his gaze, the target must attempt a Will save (DC 10 + waywalker's class level + waywalker's Charisma modifier). If the target fails this save, he is struck mute for one minute per hit die of the waywalker. A mute character cannot speak, cast spells with a verbal component, or use abilities that require use of the voice. (Sp): Once per day per waywalker level, a waywalker of at least 7th level can use greater invisibility as a sorcerer of the waywalker's character level. ' (Sp):' At 8th level, a waywalker can use commune once per week, as a cleric of the monk's character level. He need not pay the XP component cost for the spell. ' (Ex):' At 9th level, a waywalker's wounds heal extraordinarily quickly. He gains fast healing equal to his waywalker level. ' (Su):' At 10th level, a waywalker gains a second gaze attack. The monk can use this ability 5 times per day, targeting one creature within 30 feet. When the monk's chose target meets her gaze, the target must attempt a Will Save (DC 10 + waywalker's hit dice + waywalker's Charisma modifier). If the target fails this save, he and the monk are locked in a kind of elemental stasis, preventing both of them from mustering their spiritual energies. Neither the target nor the monk can use any spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities. Either character can attack or use skills and exceptional abilities. This effect lasts for 10 minutes, but the waywalker can end it at any time. '''Code of Conduct:'Waywalkers must follow certain rules in life in order to maintain the purity of their souls and continue their advancement towards enlightenment. They are forbidden to eat meat (though they may eat fish), commit theft, or marry. Waywalkers are expected to avoid causing violence, though circumstances can make that impossible. Gluttony and drunkenness are vices to be avoided, and a waywalker is forbidden from killing at a holy place. Waywalkers cannot accumulate wealth or become involved in politics. Ex-Waywalkers A waywalker that ceases to be Lawful or violates the code of conduct cannot gain new levels as a waywalker, but retains all his class abilities. Campaign Information Playing a Waywalker Combat: A waywalker primarily occupies the monk's niche, but can assume other roles as well. Their Touch the Void ability can make their fighting or diplomatic abilities greatly improve, and their Detect Evil and Smite Evil class features mean that they can readily combat a host of baddies. With Purity of the Way, a waywalker can act as a living torch, and Shut Up allows him to stop skilled commanders and get rid of much of a spellcaster's potential. At 10th level, his Genso-teitai allows him to shut down a spellcaster until his allies can kill the bastard. Advancement: Almost all waywalkers try and see this prestige class to the end. Resources: While the Way is a somewhat organized religion, walkers of the way are expected to fend for themselves. A waywalker may be able to get a room for himself and his companions in a monastery, as long as they are respectful. Waywalkers are known to have very long philosophical discussions with each other. Waywalkers in the World Waywalkers are the monks that travel around the land, preaching their knowledge of the Way to enlightenment. Waywalkers have a dual goal: for others to become enlightened, and to remove the stain of Evil Outsiders from the material plane. Many Waywalkers can be found hunting down demon summons, and often pair up with majo-kari to take down great evils. They are often the subject of legends. NPC Reactions: Most NPCs believe that a Waywalker is a normal monk, but those that get into brawls with them realize quite quickly that they are no ordinary Grandmaster of Flowers. Evil NPCs are wary of the waywalker; while followers of the Way mostly focus on killing evil outsiders, there is no reason they would not kill evil people as well. Commoners often look on the waywalker with respect, since he has achieved enlightenment. Waywalker Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (religion) can research waywalkers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Waywalkers in the Game Waywalkers are hunters of evil, seekers of enlightenment, and overall awesome dudes. NPC waywalkers are often cryptic in the extreme, spouting koans and near nonsensical things designed to help the student think and, eventually, acheive enlightenment. PC waywalkers are the slayers of evil that are put down in legends. Adaptation: The waywalkers can easily be replaced with any sort of monastic order you choose. You could call them the Seekers of Giant Frog and make them have to be chaotic, or you could simply change the name and make it more appropriate for your setting. Sample Encounter: None Yet EL ?: None Yet ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class